Susurrando a los cuatro vientos
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [SHOUNEN AI. YusKur] “¿Y qué hay de tu batalla, Yusuke? ¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu siguiente ronda?” “Nah… prefiero pasar un rato más a tu lado.”


**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi. Este fic está hecho por entretener a los fans: sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** SHOUNEN AI. YusKur "¿Y qué hay de tu batalla, Yusuke¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu siguiente ronda?" "Nah… prefiero pasar un rato más a tu lado."

Susurrando a los cuatro vientos

_(Urameshi Yusuke's POV)_

Kuwabara fue el que cargó con Hiei en los hombros y lo llevó a nuestra sala de descanso. Mientras tanto, yo miraba a Kurama que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sus ojos con la mirada fija en nada en especial y con una sombra extraña que me hacía ver que si lo interrumpía estaba haciendo mal. Así que me quedé en silencio esperando a que se recuperara de ese trance por sí mismo.

Kuwabara me había preguntado si me quería ir y llevarme a Hiei, que él ya se quedaría con Kurama; pero le dije que no, que se marchara. Que tenía que hablar con el Kitsune. Me pareció que él también querría decirle algo, pero no discutió nada mientras levantaba (casi sin esfuerzo) el cuerpo pequeño de nuestro compañero Youkai Koorime de lucha.

"_Haiyaku ikou _(1)_, seguro que Keiko te querrá ver_." Me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta tarareando una canción de la cuál sólo pude entender las palabras 'Yukina', 'Ai (2)' y 'Chikara (3)'. Es un romántico sin remedio, pero me cae bien.

Además, conociendo a los hijos de perra que manejan este Torneo, no me extraña que no sean prohibidas las visitas que no sean del mismo claustro. Sabía que eso le molestaría a Kuwabara, pero a mi no me hacía mucha gracia ir a ver a Keiko: por lo menos ahora ya que seguramente no podría evitar pedirme que me rindiera y volviera a casa. La quiero, pero a veces se me hace imposible.

"Yusuke."

"¿Hm?" Decir que me sorprendió que me hablara de golpe, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos sería una mentira. Por algún motivo sabía que me iría a hablar en cualquier momento, y parecía que el momento era este mismo. "¿Nani? (4)"

"Betsuni. (5)"

No iba a empujar el tema. Kurama había dudado en el último momento, y en otros casos me hubiera lanzado al cuello a quién hubiera cambiado de opinión tan de prisa: es realmente frustrante. Pero por algún motivo… sabía que si el Kitsune no querría decirlo lo tenía que comprender. Él era más sabio, sabía más, conocía más… yo no tenía derecho a obligarle a compartir nada conmigo.

Aunque lo quisiera más que nada en el mundo.

"¿Volvemos a la sala de descanso? Aquí se te infectarán las heridas." Le comenté observando al Kitsune, sentado contra la pared y muro que separaba la zona de lucha y los espectadores. Tenía las piernas estiradas, la derecha más doblada que la izquierda que seguramente ni podía sentir; la espalda apoyada y los brazos caídos a su lado, la derecha encima de su falda. Sus ojos se centraron en sus heridas, incontables… examinándolas con precaución.

"Aa. (6)" asintió, sin añadir más. Su voz era grave, seca… como si tratara de frenar algo. Y ese algo era el dolor.

"No puedes mantenerte en pie." No era una pregunta, simplemente no podía hacerlo y los dos lo sabíamos. La túnica, una hora antes de un color amarillo claro, se había teñido de rojo oscuro y marrón, la seda que antes había sido intacta ahora apenas aguantaba su frágil figura.

"…Aa." Volvió a asentir, admitiendo abiertamente, aunque avergonzado, que mis palabras eran ciertas.

"¿Dejas que te coja en brazos?" le pregunté, suavemente. Tenía la sensación de que si decía esas palabras con indiferencia, con insistencia o pesadez, el Kitsune se enojaría. Se lo dije gentilmente, con amabilidad, inconscientemente acercando mi mano y hundiéndolo en su cabello rojo, largo y fino. Ya lo había cogido así una vez, tras su batalla con Bakken (dios… como sufrí…) pero él apenas había estado consciente.

"Iya (7)… preferiría andar." Pensé que era mentira, que lo único que pasaba era que no quería ser totalmente vulnerable en brazos de nadie, así que lo dejé estar. "Si no me muevo dejaría de sentirme las piernas en cualquier momento." Dijo tras una breve pausa, susurrando, como sintiendo la situación demasiado embarazosa como para hablarla en voz alta.

"Sou da (8)…" Dejé que pasara otro silencio, sabiendo que al pelirrojo le gustaban. Él era de naturaleza silenciosa, si yo fuera bocazas se sentiría incómodo. "¿Vamos allá?" le pregunté. Dudando, asintió y con el brazo derecho, el que no había recibido el impacto directo de una bomba, trató de ponerse en pie, usando también la pierna derecha.

Se tambaleó y lo atrapé antes de que cayera de nuevo al suelo, hiriéndose aún más.

"…Arigatou, Yusuke. (9)" Dijo en un murmullo, levemente jadeando y silbando entre dientes, probablemente (¿qué sé yo?) de dolor.

Su figura era delgada, probablemente lo era más que yo, con la cintura pequeña y caderas estrechas, hombros ligeramente más estrechos que los míos aunque más alto y con las piernas más largas. A su lado, pese a que me dijeran desde siempre que yo era un tío atractivo, me sentía como una verruga a punto de estallar de pus. Lo acomodé en mis brazos, sosteniéndole, quise hacerle creer. Pero en realidad lo abrazaba.

Y me sentí furioso.

"¿Naze (10), Kurama?" No pude evitarlo, esas palabras salieron de mi boca en momento en que cruzaron mi mente, sin darme tiempo a morderme la lengua. Kurama no contestó, y no hizo esfuerzo alguno en apartarse de mis brazos. ¿Sería porque no le importaba¿O porque simplemente no tenía fuerzas para ello? Tras unos segundos más, me di cuenta de que sería una pregunta que no obtendría respuesta. Si no lo sabía dentro de un rato, no lo sabría nunca.

"Gomen (11)…" de nuevo un silbido. Su cabeza, apoyada en mi hombro, ofrecía cosquillas cuando hablaban. Se me puso, por algún motivo, la piel de gallina. Aunque no fue por las míticas historias de amor que cuentan, del susurro que te levanta los pelos de la nuca; sino porque en ese momento fue cuando me percaté de que mis manos, apoyadas en su cintura, estaban tocando sangre.

"Ikou." Le dije, soltándole de un brazo y apoyando su brazo derecho, el menos herido, alrededor de mis hombros y lo sujetaba tratando de no herirle por la cintura. No sé si quedaba gente por el estadio, y si quedaban se pensarían que somos una pareja. Fui plenamente consciente de lo que parecía mientras lo tomaba en los brazos y lo movía con tanta delicadeza… pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos.

Los pasos que dimos fueron pequeños y lentos, para que Kurama tuviera tiempo de coger aire antes de avanzar más. Yo avanzaba un segundo antes que él, para que se pudiera apoyar en mi completamente si le hacía falta. Me sorprendía que Kurama apenas pesara… lo había levantado una vez cuando estaba inconsciente, para apartarlo del ring cuando estaba tan herido que temía que cualquier cosa pudiera herirlo.

"Tss…" Vino otro silbido. No habíamos llegado ni a la mitad del camino, y con un suave apretón le di a saber que nos deteníamos. Habíamos estado andando por un pasillo largo y oscuro que nos llevaría a una habitación pequeña, la que nos habían proveído para descansar. Lo único que iluminaba ese oscuro corredizo eran las antorchas al muy estilo película medieval.

"¿Daijobu ka (12)?" Una pregunta tremendamente estúpida, pero quería que lo admitiera. Eran pocas las veces que yo actuaba de ese modo y me di cuenta en ese mismo instante. Este Yusuke Urameshi no se parecía en nada al bandarra que conocen los de mi pueblo. Y me di cuenta de que solo había mostrado este lado bueno con Keiko y Kurama, mientras que a Botan y a Kuwabara les habría ayudado, sí, pero les hubiera pinchado terriblemente.

"Aa…" Consiguió asentir entre jadeos mientras clavaba sus dedos en mi, una sonrisa forzosa en su cara. Sabía que ese pequeño viaje le había hecho mucho daño… su piel estaba pálida pero cubierta de sudor que sabía que era frío, sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca partida… con solo mirar eso se puede saber si alguien está realmente sufriendo. No hacía falta ni ver su cuerpo, cubierto ahora por harapos sucios y sangrientos…

"¿Puedes seguir?" Mi voz era dulce y supe que Kurama se había dado cuenta de que Urameshi había sufrido una metamorfosis. Kurama me importaba. Era una persona fuerte, amable, inteligente, alguien con la que podía contar en cualquier situación… un mártir realmente genuino, totalmente dispuesto a sacrificarse por aquellos que amaba. El recuerdo del Espejo me vino a la cabeza como un peso muerto.

"…Aa…" Yo sabía que los dos sabíamos que no era verdad. Trató de alzar el pie derecho, la pierna menos herida…, pero la otra simplemente se dobló y de no haber sido por mi hubiera caído al suelo de manera violenta. Lo sujeté con fuerza y tratando de esquivar sus heridas… que me resultaba imposible porque no podía verlas. Dio un pequeño grito de dolor que me erizó la piel y me encogió el estómago.

"Shushh…" No se me ocurría nada más que eso, y sabía que era patético. Yo era su amigo, y él estaba ahí, herido, sufriend— agonizando, y yo no sabía qué decirle para reconfortarle. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho tampoco, así que decidí dejar de lado el sentimiento de orgullo del Kitsune que había aceptado hasta entonces y lo levanté en mis brazos.

"Y-Yusuke…" Creo que iba a quejarse, pero le silencié con la mirada, dejando claro que no iba a aceptar una negativa. Que lo iba a llevar en brazos hasta el cuarto. Hasta el fin del mundo, por mi… era un peso ligero, casi femenino… y aunque era más alto que yo, sentía que sus constitución frágil se acomodaba con la mía más dura y que podía estar perfectamente relajado, él en mis brazos para siempre.

"No puedes más." Le dije caminando deliberadamente lento hasta nuestro destino. Sabía que Kurama necesitaba atención médica YA, pero no tenía el valor de correr. A parte de que podía hacerle daño si no me movía con cuidado, no quería que ese momento se acabara.

Y es extraño, nunca había sentido el deseo o la necesidad de coger a Keiko en brazos.

Pero con Kurama me muero por hacerlo.

Y por besar sus labios, aún partidos y secos, con los míos, dispuestos a llevar un beso que no había sucedido, ni sucedería, nunca.

"Arigatou…" Susurró con voz tosca. No intercambiamos más palabras o miradas. Él había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo podía oler el aroma de su cabello… no era exactamente a rosas, como me había pensado, sino que era un aroma un poco más agridulce. Herbal, sí, pero agridulce. Y me gustaba, tenía ganas de hundir mi cabeza en sus mechones de cabello, rojos como la sangre que había derramado. Y la sangre también la podía oler…

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Y así finalmente llegamos a la habitación, donde entré golpeando suavemente con la cadera y abriendo la puerta en el proceso. Vi que Kuwabara y Hiei estaban ahí. El primero estaba sentado en una silla, cogiendo algo que reconocí como el libro que Kurama había traído consigo y que estaba a punto de acabar, leyendo el principio. Hiei estaba tumbado en un banco (no habían sido tan amables como para poner dos camas, desgraciadamente) de los dos que habían, durmiendo plácidamente con una mirada en el rostro que no le había visto llevar nunca.

Me puse de lado para entrar, dejando que pasaran primero los pies de Kurama (que estaban goteando sangre… y yo no me había dado cuenta) y luego su cabeza, y sin tanto cuidado cerré la puerta con el pie.

"Urameshi… Kurama…" vino el saludo de Kuwabara, que miraba al pelirrojo con preocupación. Y no me extrañaba, cuando miré abajo me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y una cara que, pese a sus visibles esfuerzos por ocultarlo, mostraban un dolor inaguantable. Seguía pálido, demasiado, y entonces fue cuando recordé la cantidad de sangre que habría perdido y que, por lo que veía en el suelo debajo de mis pues, seguía perdiendo.

Como comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer, imitando lo que había hecho por Hiei, Kuwabara cogió la tercera de cuatro mantas dobladas y la abrió, extendiéndola por el banco más grande y ancho (me di cuenta de que Kuwabara había sido bastante precavido, y lo agradecí) y luego la cuarta quedó doblada en la cabecera, donde hice descansar la cabeza del Kitsune.

"¿Estás ahí?" le pregunté acariciándole el rostro. Sabía que Kuwabara me observaba atento, y agradecí su silencio. Kuwabara no es tonto, pese a su actuación.

Kurama no estaba. Habría perdido el conocimiento mientras lo traía y por eso su respiración era más tranquila. No podíamos dejarle con esa ropa sucia y con las heridas sin atender, así que Kuwabara y yo decidimos hablar sobre qué hacer.

Buscando en la taquilla del Kitsune (y forzando la cerradura), encontré una túnica totalmente idéntica a la que llevaba el Kitsune doblaba nítidamente. Estaba bastante cortado, pero no tenía mucha sangre. Kuwabara dijo que debía ser el que usó contra la lucha de las semifinales, a las que no asistí y cuando salió Youko Kurama por primera vez. Me odié por perderme ese combate, pero lo de Genkai era más importante.

Genkai… ella sabría que hacer. Seguramente incluso le hubiera curado.

Estaba preocupado por Kurama. Sabía que estaría bien (por supuesto, soy de los que saben mejor que nadie que él es realmente _fuerte_), pero eso no le quitaba que me preocupara de ese modo. Y no era la misma preocupación que por Hiei, que estaba exhausto… con Kurama era algo diferente. Sus gritos llenos de dolor que me erizaban los pelos y convertían mi estómago en un puño de hielo…

Kurama era especial.

Quitamos la ropa al zorro inconsciente y observamos sus heridas, primero limpiándolas con agua y desinfectantes, y luego observando la gravedad de todas. Los sitios que habían recibido el contacto directo de la bomba había sido cauterizada… aunque eso no perdonaba. El dolor debería ser el mismo, sino más, pues el ardor seguía vigente y no había la sangre que lo acariciara.

Acabamos con las heridas antes de lo que me pensaba. Kuwabara era muy bueno, y yo no tenía ni idea, y acabamos de envolverlas (con un énfasis especial en la pierna, que parecía la peor herida aparte de algunas del pecho) tras desinfectarlas. En ningún momento Kurama se despertó, aunque más de una vez alcé el rostro cuando se quejaba del dolor. No podía culparle… yo mismo había acabado mal cuando había peleado con algún enemigo, pero eso era demasiado…nunca había ni soñado hacerle eso a nadie, y Kurama… _Kurama_ era el que sufría ahora.

"Urameshi… ¿no te estarás culpando, verdad?" La voz de Kuwabara me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta de que él se había sentado en una silla mientras observaba a nuestros dos compañeros. Yo seguía de pie al lado de Kurama, inconscientemente acariciando esos mechones de pelo que se deslizaban como la seda de entre mis dedos. La información trató de entrar en mi cabeza, pero cuando lo hizo no supe qué responder a Kuwabara. Soy un tipo legal, no me gusta mentir y menos a alguien como él…

Así que no le dije nada, pero él no pareció satisfecho con el tema. En parte yo deseaba que él me dijera que no era mi culpa, que yo no podía hacer nada… porque mi lado oscuro me estaba martirizando con pensamientos como _«Debería haber hecho algo.»_ o _«¡Por qué demonios me quedé ahí parado?»_ o _«¡Cómo pude no hacer nada?»_. Necesitaba el consuelo de Kuwabara, y sé que él lo sabía… de la misma manera que no nunca pediría ayuda en voz alta.

Pero Kuwabara es mi amigo y lo sabe, de eso no tenía dudas mientras se levantó y posó su gran mano en mi hombro.

Le agradecí sinceramente su presencia… sabía que siempre podría contar con él como compañero… como amigo. No digo más por un tiempo, solo me apretó el hombro y antes de salir de la habitación (a quién sabe donde, seguramente fue a discutir con los guardias para ver si podría hablar con las chicas o algo y seguramente pedirle a Yukina que viniera).

"_No podías hacer nada… y a él no le gustaría que te pusieras así." _Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo al oído antes de irse.

Yo ya lo sabía… sabía perfectamente que a Kurama le disgustaría mucho saber que me estaba martirizando por esto, que me estaba culpando… pero siempre acababa pensando que habría alguna forma de ayudarle. Su cabello seguía deslizándose y me pareció, pese a sus ojos cerrados, que le gustaba a Kurama.

Había sido una tortura. No solo para él, que luchaba en el ring contra un lunático, sino para mi. Tenía que quedarme quieto, sujetado por manillas inexistentes por las reglas del maldito torneo y derrotar a Toguro, para ¿qué? Para vengar a Genkai-baasan, sí, claro, para salvar al mundo de otro pirado del poder. Pero para eso había tenido que escuchar los gritos de terror y dolor de mi amigo, que había derramado más sangre que yo en toda mi vida y batallas.

Joder, me extrañaba que siguiera vivo. Habían impactando incontables bombas en su piel, destrozándola, sacando de él cada grito más desgarrador, haciendo de mi cuerpo un cubito de hielo.

Y en ese último golpe final… esa mirada, esa mirada tan desesperada mientras nos echaba un rápido pero penetrante vistazo, esa mirada que parecía despedirse, como si fuera la última vez que nos viera… con su último ki, una mezcla de rojo y violeta, atacando a Karasu mortalmente y por consecuencia dañando su propio cuerpo… dios, Kurama… ¿sabes que se paró el tiempo mientras tus ojos se cruzaban con los míos¿Sabes que mi mirada te suplicaba que no murieras¿Sabes que, si murieras, hubiera muerto yo contigo?

Reprimía las lágrimas de un modo tan feroz que sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba de ira ante el maldito torneo. Ante la maldita idea, ante el maldito Toguro, ante Sakyo… y me prometí que ganaría por Kurama, y por Hiei, porque se habían arriesgado tanto en el último minuto, casi muriendo…

¿Sabes que tengo ganas de besarte, para ver si es verdad lo que cuentas las películas que Keiko veía de pequeña?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, el hecho es que Kuwabara entró y salió dos veces. Koenma apareció media hora después, comprobando el estado físico de los dos, aliviando con Hiei pero sin poder ocultar esa mirada de horror con Kurama. Kuwabara me dijo que habían pasado tres horas. Creo que más de una vez quedé dormido en la silla, en un sueño tan ligero que no me di cuenta de que me había dormido entre un parpadeo y otro.

Yo me estaba aburriendo. Hiei no daba muestras de despertarse, tan profundamente dormido estaba, y Kurama tampoco había abierto los ojos. En parte Koenma me dijo que era bueno, porque estaba recuperando toda la energía… pero…

"¿Sabes que pareces un muerto, de no ser porque respiras?" Le susurré mientras jugueteaba más con su pelo. Era tan fino, tan agradable, que no me cansaría nunca. Su piel estaba pálida, más que nunca, y creo que en esos momentos tenía una fiebre. Eso también me lo había comentado Koenma. Que era normal que le subiera la fiebre si estaba tan herido, pero que no me preocupara, simplemente que le cambiara una toallita fría en la frente.

"…Iya, no lo sabía." Kurama se había despertado, o por lo menos recuperado la conciencia.

Decir que me sentí aliviado sería un insulto. No fui consciente de que estaba abrazando a mi amigo hasta que después de un rato me comentó que no apretara tan fuerte, y que no debía preocuparse, que no estaba muerto ni pensaba morir pronto. De nuevo esa fragancia agridulce me aturdió, pero me alegró que la sangre ya no estuviera interfiriendo en su aroma. Le solté suavemente, ayudándole a tumbarse de nuevo y disculpándome por reaccionar así.

"Iya… me alegro que te alivie que esté bien." Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa cansada y dolorosa.

"¿Daijobu ka?" Sí, de nuevo esa pregunta estúpida, pero de nuevo quería que me contestase. Le miré a los ojos y se lo pregunté cuidadosamente, sabiendo de sobras que depende de cómo lo decía se ofendería o no. Siempre tenía que ir con mucho cuidado cuando elegía mis palabras. Kurama me miró un rato, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, como estudiándome y finalmente suspiró.

"Maa… he estado mejor." Admitió después de un rato. Creo que sonreí, por lo menos estaba empezando a sincerarse conmigo. No sabía que podría estar tan contento por el mero hecho que confiaba en mi. "¿Dónde estoy¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Me preguntó después de un rato. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y esa piel ruborizada le daba un aspecto casi sobrenatural… no me di cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, así que aparté la mirada y agradecí que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Unas cuantas horas. Kuwabara me ha contado que ha habido problemas con el ring… Hiei es un bestia, ahora tenemos que esperar de más y tengo ganas de patear culos." Dije tratando de volver a ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo despreocupado. Pero seguía sin poder sonreír sinceramente, ni apartar la mirada de su cuerpo maltratado o su piel sonrojada, o sin poder deshacerme de ese nudo que gritaba a voz de grito _¡CULPABLE!_.

Rió suavemente, pero fue una risa corta. El dolor de las heridas volvía a él, y lo podía ver claramente por la forma en que cerraba sus ojos constantemente, y como forzaba una sonrisa para cubrir una mueca de dolor que no desaparecía, por como su piel palidecía más excepto en las mejillas y la frente, donde el rubor se continuaba incrementando.

"Voy a buscarte una medicina… creo que tienes fiebre…" le dije acariciando su frente. Ante el contacto, me sorprendió sentir que Kurama se relajaba y me cogió la mano antes de poder apartarla. En efecto, su piel estaba ardiendo, pero sus manos estaban frías… pero eran suaves y por algún motivo no quería que me soltara. Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que finalmente deshizo su suave agarre.

"Gomen… no quiero retenerte en contra de tu voluntad." Me dijo en un susurro, con voz tosca. Seguramente tendría sed y yo no había pensado en eso. cogí la mochila que había dejado Kuwabara por el suelo, sabiendo que seguramente tendría una botella de agua consigo (y la tenía), y cogí el líquido, desenroscando el tapón y acomodándome al lado de Kurama, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. No dormía, pues cuando lo hacía su expresión se relajaba y pocas veces le había visto tan tenso.

Me senté a su lado, cerca de su cabeza y con muchísimo cuidado, una gentileza que no sabía que tenía en mi, cogí a Kurama por los hombros, sujetando su cabeza mientras él trataba de no hacer una mueca de dolor (fallando miserablemente), y logré que se pusiera en una posición sentada, apoyándose en mi pecho y en mis brazos.

Tras unos segundos de respiración entrecortada y silbante, finalmente Kurama se relajó y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Sentí un calor extraño en mi cuerpo, que recorría toda mi piel… más el puño de hielo no se había derretido. Verlo tan vulnerable lo hacía más grande, y la calidez pronto desapareció. Con cuidado, le puse la botella de agua en sus labios e hice que bebiera de él. Me miró unos segundos y bebió el agua que le había ofrecido con calma.

Terminó más de media botella (no era una botella grande, pero no era de las pequeñas, tampoco) y al terminar estaba jadeando levemente. Creo que su fiebre le había bajado, pero no soy médico, simplemente un amigo que se preocupa y que es un inútil que no sabe hacer nada. Parecía más relajado ahora que antes, ya se había acomodado del todo.

Creí que finalmente se había dormido, pues ya no estaba tan tenso, cuando de repente abrió los ojos y habló, mirándome directamente con una mirada de confusión. En mis brazos, con una figura tan frágil y ese rostro tan femenino… ahora me importaba una mierda que fuera en realidad un hombre… podría admitir a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de él sin sentir vergüenza por qué dirían los demás.

Que estaba enamorado de Kurama.

"¿Y qué hay de tu batalla, Yusuke¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu siguiente ronda?" Su voz sonaba consternada, realmente preocupándose más por mi batalla que por sí mismo. ¿Siempre hacía lo mismo¿Preocuparse por otros, ignorando que hubiera estado a punto de morir instantes antes? Su carácter de mártir me irritaba, a veces, pero sacaba de mi una compasión que no creía posible.

"Nah… prefiero pasar un rato más a tu lado." No sé porqué le dije eso, pero Kurama me miró ligeramente confundido.

"Ya me encuentro mucho mejor…" Seguramente era verdad, pero _mucho mejor_ no significaba _bien_, así que no me importaba. "No quiero que te quedes aquí si no quieres…" No le contesté, simplemente me quedé un rato más con él en mis brazos, hasta que finalmente se volvió a dormir, esta vez de verdad.

Gritar a los cuatro vientos que amo a Kurama, que lo quiero tener siempre en mis brazos, que quiero protegerlo de toda la maldad y de sí mismo, que le quiero a él y a nadie más…

Me quedé con él las seis horas que duró el descanso final, despertándole para preguntarle si quería ver los combates finales. Realmente se encontraba mejor, la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente y volvía ser el mismo de antes. Se podía mantener en pie y andar (pese al nefasto vendaje que le habíamos enroscado en la pierna). Era como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes hubiera ocurrido. De no ser porque sentía aún su perfume en mi camisa, pensaría que estaba soñando. Y era probable que ni él hubiera estado totalmente consciente y lo hubiera olvidado al abrir de nuevo sus ojos.

Gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo… hubiera sido fantástico.

Pero me conformo con susurrármelo cada noche antes de dormir.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Uff… sé que el final no es una cosa maravillosa, pero estoy bastante contenta de cómo ha terminado. Tuve la idea del fic en la batalla de Kurama vs. Shigure, cuando recuerda a todos sus amigos y vemos como Yusuke le ayuda a caminar. Además, los dos son una pareja que me gusta mucho. Creo sinceramente que hacen una pareja estupenda, pese a que me guste también el KurH.

No quería que fuera un amor correspondido directo. Quería que pareciera que solo Yusuke tenía sentimientos por Kurama, dejando abierto a los fans si él correspondería o no. La verdad es que no sé si debería hacer una continuación… pero creo que probablemente no lo haré. Me lo paso demasiado bien haciendo One-Shots, después de esa serie tan larga (YYHD).

Finalmente, me gustaría dedicar este fic a todos aquellos fans del Yaoi que les guste esta pareja y a los que os hayáis molestado por leer este fic.

1-. **Haiyaku ikou:** Ven rápido.

2-. **Ai:** Amor.

3-. **Chikara:** Fuerza.

4-. **¿Nani:** ¿Qué?

5-. **Betsuni:** Nada.

6-. **Aa:** Forma coloquial de decir sí.

7-. **Iya:** Forma coloquial de decir no.

8-. **Sou da:** Vaya…

9-. **Arigatou:** Gracias.

10-. **¿Naze:** ¿Por qué?

11-. **Gomen:** Lo siento, perdóname.

12-. **¿Daijobu ka:** ¿Estás bien?

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


End file.
